homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515 - Last Warning
02:15 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 02:15 -- 02:15 AT: arty 02:15 AT: did you talk to jack 02:16 TG: not recently 02:16 TG: why? 02:16 AT: not recently so you did before? 02:17 AT: you have had a conversation with jack? 02:17 TG: like 02:17 TG: when I entered 02:17 AT: ?? why 02:17 TG: he was my server player. 02:17 AT: oohmyglub 02:18 AT: i am just done 02:18 AT: with those... two 02:18 AT: i guess 02:18 AT: vigil is okay 02:18 AT: but let me make this clear, do not talk to jack 02:19 TG: everyone else has that covered don't worry. 02:19 TG: I won't. Rest easy. 02:19 AT: good 02:19 AT: he is not someone you can baragain with at best he might think youre amusing 02:20 TG: can you tell Lorrea something 02:20 AT: mm? 02:20 TG: tell her that I'm sorry 02:20 TG: it was my fault. 02:22 AT: i think thats something you should tell her yourself 02:22 TG: she probably wants to eat my head 02:22 TG: she probably could 02:23 AT: she was mad but she doesnt want to eat you 02:23 AT: but yes she could 02:24 TG: we could get along if she wasnt such a taskmaster 02:25 AT: shes a taskmaster because she has to be, the rest of us havent been doing our best 02:26 TG: well im sorry if I don't like being commanded like a sheep 02:27 AT: then prove that you dont need to be 02:27 TG: I don't need to prove shit to her. 02:27 AT: arty she barely knows you 02:28 TG: she just needs to lay off 02:28 AT: she has no idea what youre made of 02:29 TG: all she needs to know is that I won't let her push me around anymore. 02:29 TG: everything else can follow if she decides to treat me with respect 02:29 AT: thats something you should be telling to her not me 02:30 TG: she probably wouldn't return a message of mine anyway 02:30 TG: still too mad because I proposed something dumb 02:30 AT: you dont know that 02:30 AT: it doesnt hurt to wait for a while 02:31 TG: she fucking stabbed me 02:31 AT: yes i know 02:32 AT: how much do you know about trolls 02:32 TG: that may be okay on Troll-land but that is not how it rolls on earth 02:32 AT: oh imagine this cultures clashing 02:32 AT: one is not going to have priority over the other 02:32 TG: what's your planet called anyway? don't want to disrespect you 02:32 AT: alternia 02:33 AT: but there are things with us that is just... a thing 02:33 TG: look I don't even care about the stabbing 02:33 TG: what bothers me is that she resorted to it 02:33 AT: okay were gonna have a culture lesson here 02:34 AT: point one in her mind you were risking the team and herself 02:34 AT: jack wouldnt have killed just you he wouldve killed you all 02:34 AT: on alternia you take care of those problems or your dead 02:34 AT: point two 02:34 AT: trolls are not patient, and there is a thing called highblood rage 02:35 AT: i am jokingly calling lorrea's temper that right now but it is not a fucking joke 02:35 AT: the higher you go in the caste more likely you are to get a troll who can snap on a moments notice 02:35 AT: thats part of the reason we have moirails to calm us the fuck down 02:35 AT: it is a thing in our blood and lorrea has been incredibly stressed 02:36 TG: that's cool and all but if we're going to be on a team she's going to need to work with me as much as I need to work with her. 02:36 AT: and the jack thing just made her snap 02:36 AT: yes 02:36 AT: yes thats it exactly 02:36 AT: SO DONT JUST BRUSH THAT ASIDE 02:36 AT: i suppose i should warn you i am still in my own little haze of anger :) 02:36 AT: and fuchsia anger is a lot worse than a jadebloods 02:36 TG: highblood rage or not I will not let her treat me any kind of way 02:37 TG: or anyone 02:37 TG: even if I die 02:37 AT: heres another point 02:37 AT: she wont if you dont piss her off 02:37 AT: dont ignore her 02:39 TG: I ignored her because she was refusing to change the subject. 02:39 TG: emotions were running too high 02:39 AT: if she was refusing to change the subject it was something she felt you needed to kno and didnt think 02:39 TG: I had to bail 02:39 AT: you had it in your head 02:40 TG: either way it doesn't excuse her actions 02:40 AT: no and shes aware of that 02:42 TG: she needs to apologize to me after I apologize to her. 02:42 AT: she probably will 02:42 AT: but dont block her out just because youre angry 02:42 TG: it wasn't me who was angry. 02:42 TG: if I told her she needed to calm down she would have gotten angrier 02:44 AT: i will talk to her and help her stay calm she is my moirail 02:44 AT: next time just ask for the conversation to be paused 02:44 AT: and if you really are frightened tell her to talk to me 02:45 TG: ....fuck that. Lorrea is one thing that I refuse to be afraid of ever again. 02:45 TG: but yeah 02:45 TG: if she's mad 02:45 TG: I'll talk to you. 02:45 AT: okay im not sure shell pay attention to her messages 02:46 TG: greeeat. 02:47 AT: thats why it might work better to ltell her to talk to me 02:47 AT: because you dont feel safe or something 02:47 AT: im not sure how you humans are 02:47 AT: but trolls are violent and were good at it 02:50 TG: humans don't usually fight 02:51 TG: but we're good at banding together and fighting stuff 02:51 AT: yes which is good for you guys 02:51 AT: but considering lorrea was the one troll able to beat ramira 02:51 AT: you should be very wary 02:52 TG: nonononono. I don't care what Lorrea can do or what she says or any of that. I will never back down. 02:52 AT: more power to you i guess thats being a hope player 02:53 TG: make no mistake I don't bear any ill will toward her 02:53 TG: despite recent events 02:53 TG: I get it. 02:53 TG: but she will never push me around. 02:54 AT: she doesnt want to push you around she wants to get thru the game 02:54 TG: we're going to need a different way then 02:57 AT: then talk to her about that 02:57 AT: decide amongst your team 02:57 TG: I appreciate the chat. 02:57 TG: what was the point, exactly? 02:58 AT: mostly to make it clear not to talk to jack and thats not a joke 02:59 TG: I got that from before I was impaled. 03:00 AT: didnt seem like it but ill drop it 03:00 TG: By the time I walked away from Lorrea I had got the point 03:01 TG: it was only an idea. 03:02 AT: yes and as good as an idea as me trying to manipulate scarlet was 03:02 TG: is that what you did? 03:02 TG: I never knew 03:02 AT: yes and i paid the price for it 03:02 AT: and nyarla and serios paid a higher one 03:02 TG: no one tells me anything 03:03 TG: so in short: don't fuck with the twinks. 03:03 AT: yes 03:03 AT: libbys okay 03:03 AT: but all the others no 03:03 TG: Libby unnerves me 03:03 AT: does she? 03:03 TG: something about her 03:04 AT: ?? 03:05 TG: doesn't matter. thanks for the warning. I'll let you know how the apologies go. 03:06 AT: sure its no problem 03:06 AT: i should be in a better temper next time 03:12 AT: bye arty 03:12 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 03:12 -- Category:Arty Category:Aaisha